Kereta Langit
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hidup sudah terasa membosankan bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara. Rutinitas membuatnya jemu. Tetapi, satu pertemuan di kereta langit berhasil membuka mata Gaara lebar-lebar. / Kereta langit membawakan keajaiban baginya. / For GaaIno ODDS event. AU. Other warnings inside.


Kereta langit; salah satu sarana transportasi berbentuk kereta dengan jalur rel yang terbilang berada di langit dengan penyangga rel yang kokoh di setiap stasiun. Kereta langit; kereta yang jalur perjalanannya diselubungi kaca kuat berbentuk tabung bening yang membuatnya bisa beroperasi dalam cuaca apa pun serta tidak menimbulkan kebisingan ataupun polusi.

Kereta langit; kereta penghubung antar kota yang bergerak dengan kecepatan 532 km/jam dengan dikendarai satu masinis dan didampingi sebuah robot pembantu. Kereta langit; kereta yang menandakan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

Kereta langit; kereta yang mencerminkan gambaran kemajuan menuju masa depan.

Membosankan.

* * *

**KERETA LANGIT**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Sci-fi**_** / **_**Drama**_** / **_**Romance**_** / **_**(a bit) Mystery**_

_**Warning**_**: _OOC_**_** (?). Rush (?) AU. Boring (?)**_

_**FOR GaaIno ODDS (One Day Dream Story) Event 2013  
**_

* * *

Ya, membosankan.

Kereta yang terlihat imajinatif pada awalnya ini pada akhirnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan sarana transportasi lainnya. Tidak lagi terlihat keistimewaannya. Hanya karena letaknya yang berada di ketinggian sekitar 1000 meter dari permukaan laut, membuat para pelanggannya dapat melihat pemandangan indah yang terdapat di bawahnya—kecuali bagi mereka yang pada dasarnya punya ketakutan terhadap ketinggian.

Namun toh, pemandangan-pemandangan yang semula terasa begitu spektakuler itu sebetulnya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Kota-kota yang terstruktur rapi. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang puncaknya bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang jadi terlihat begitu kecilnya layaknya semut yang berarakan.

Mungkin di malam hari, pemandangan itu semakin diperindah dengan adanya cahaya-cahaya buatan maupun sedikit sinar samar dari bintang-bintang. Namun, tanpa menaiki kereta langit pun, pemandangan seperti bisa didapatkan dengan pendakian ke gunung terdekat.

Sekali lagi, membosankan.

Kelebihan kereta ini hanyalah kepraktisan yang ditawarkannya. Juga kecepatan. Kini, mau mendatangi kota apa pun, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Jarak tidak lagi menjadi masalah—terutama untuk para pegawai yang kantornya berada di kota yang berbeda dengan tempatnya tinggal. Dan harga tiketnya pun tidak semahal jika memilih perjalanan dengan menggunakan pesawat.

Jujur, kereta langit sangat berguna bagiku yang memiliki pekerjaan di kota Konoha sementara Suna adalah tempat tinggalku. Meskipun demikian, rutinitas ini tetap saja terasa membosankan.

Pagi hari, menunggu di stasiun Suna, menaiki salah satu dari tujuh lift yang kemudian akan membawaku ke ketinggian sekitar 1000 meter, menunggu lagi beberapa saat sebelum kereta datang, dan menunggu lagi sampai para penumpang hendak turun dari kereta keluar melalui pintu kereta satunya (yang juga terhubung dengan lift turun) sebelum pintu lift yang kutempati terbuka dan mengantarkan kami masuk ke dalam gerbong-gerbong kereta yang memang bisa terbilang selalu penuh sesak di pagi hari.

Memasuki gerbong, bau-bau parfum yang menyengat kadang membuatku mual. Belum lagi jika aku tidak mendapat tempat. Meskipun perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha tidak melebihi tiga puluh menit dengan kereta langit (termasuk waktu untuk berhenti di tiap stasiun), bagiku sangat menjengkelkan harus berdiri berdesakan dengan orang-orang lain yang tidak kukenal. Oh, yah, aku memang orang yang cenderung … _negatif_.

Kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi memang tidak selalu membawa perubahan yang baik, bukan? Dan manusia akan dituntut untuk terus dan terus menghasilkan yang lebih baik—seakan hanya itulah patokan kesuksesan. Terikat waktu, bekerja seperti robot.

Menyesakkan. Membosankan.

Tetapi tidak terhindarkan.

Dan pada akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan.

Aku pun lama-lama tidak merasakan lagi esensiku hidup sebagai manusia. Aku melihat segalanya sebagai suatu kepalsuan. Bahkan saat aku melihat canda tawa dua orang yang satu gerbong denganku, aku merasa bahwa itu hanyalah keterpaksaan. Karena terlalu membosankan jika hanya sendirian, maka berbicara dengan orang lain menjadi pilihan jawaban—meski lawan bicara kita belum tentu orang yang menyenangkan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dalam hati sementara tanganku menggenggam erat pegangan yang tergantung di langit-langit kereta. Mataku akhirnya memilih untuk melihat pemandangan luar.

Langit.

Cerah seperti biasa.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hawa udara di luar sana karena di kereta selalu memakai pendingin udara. Tapi mungkin, setelah meninggalkan Suna yang panasnya menyengat, daerah-daerah di sekitar Konoha akan terasa lebih sejuk.

Konoha sendiri memang kota yang lebih banyak bergerak di bidang perkebunan dan penghijauan kota, tak heran kalau kota itu menjadi kota dengan temperatur yang paling bersahabat. Dan itulah salah satu alasan bagiku memilih pekerjaan di Konoha.

Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di kaca kereta. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Dengan mata yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam akibat kurang tidur.

Hidup di zaman yang waktunya terasa berputar cepat ini membuatku tidak bisa tidak apatis. Pelajaran sejarah yang kupelajari di masa sekolah justru kadang membuatku iri dengan kehidupan di masa lampau.

Di kehidupan masa lampau, mungkin tiap-tiap perjalanan justru terasa bermakna karena dilakukan atas dasar keinginan sendiri, tanpa transportasi canggih semacam kereta langit. Hanya mengandalkan kedua kakinya. Mengembara, menemui orang-orang baru, menjalin persahabatan ….

Namun, orang tidak bisa hidup di masa lalu. Semua bergerak ke masa depan. Seakan, manusia terus mencari jalan untuk menggapai langit. Menanjak tinggi, membuka semua rahasia yang di masa lalu hanya bisa diakui sebagai keajaiban semata.

Dan aku … hanya bisa mengikuti arus seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**[Stasiun Konoha. Stasiun Konoha.  
Beri jalan pada penumpang yang hendak turun. Penumpang yang hendak turun, harap mendekat ke pintu keluar.  
Pintu telah dibuka.  
Penumpang yang hendak turun dipersilakan menaiki lift yang tersedia di depan masing-masing pintu gerbong.]**

.

.

.

Pengumuman itu menjadi tanda bagiku untuk segera meninggalkan kereta langit dan segala pemikiran-pemikiranku. Aku pun bergerak lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar yang hanya akan terbuka selama beberapa menit. Begitu aku sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar, sesaat pandangan mataku bertukar sapa dengan iris mata biru milik seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

Aku terkesiap meskipun tubuhku tetap bergerak untuk dapat mencapai lift sebelum pintu gerbong kembali tertutup. Aku pun menjadi orang terakhir yang menaiki lift di depan gerbong tiga. Pintu lift tertutup dan aku dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa memutar tubuhku untuk kembali menghadap ke kereta.

Tanganku pun refleks menempel ke dinding kaca lift yang bening (dari ketinggian rata-rata pinggang manusia ke atas, lift dibiarkan menggunakan kaca bening sementara dari ketinggian pinggang ke bawah, termasuk alas lift, lift dilapisi logam untuk sedikit mengurangi ketakutan orang-orang yang fobia ketinggian). Mataku segera mencari sosok yang sempat tertangkap kedua indra penglihatanku tadi.

Perempuan itu masih berada di dalam kereta, dekat pintu gerbong. Dan ia … masih memandangku. Dia memandangku sembari tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku hanya bisa terus melongo dan perlahan mendongakkan kepala ke arah kereta yang semakin terasa jauh karena lift terus bergerak turun. Pada akhirnya, sosok gadis itu pun menghilang sementara kereta kembali bergerak ke destinasi selanjutnya.

Aku pun demikian. Meninggalkan stasiun dan mimpi sejenak yang pertama kalinya kudapatkan setelah berkali-kali menaiki kereta, aku pun hanya bisa bergerak menuju kantorku.

Rutinitasku yang membosankan kembali menghampiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kau kenapa, Gaara-_kun_?"

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku ke arah si penanya. Wajahku tetap bertumpu nyaman di sebelah tangan.

"Tampaknya sedang tidak bersemangat?" tanya seseorang berambut pendek kecokelatan yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis tipisku. Semangat? Lucu juga cara Matsuri mengatakannya.

Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah benar-benar menunjukkan semangat. Aku bukan Naruto atau Deidara yang meledak-ledak. Mengherankan memang, dua makhluk itu bisa selalu terlihat bersemangat—Naruto selalu semangat mengejar Sakura dan Deidara sibuk dengan omong kosongnya soal bom dan teroris. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak ditangkap petugas keamanan atau bahkan petugas kejiwaan, ya?

Aku menangkap pergerakan dari Matsuri dari sudut mataku dan kualihkan pandanganku kembali pada gadis itu. Matsuri tampak mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman sebelum ia tersenyum padaku. Aku pun menyipitkan mata sedikit.

Gadis di kereta tadi juga tersenyum. Tetapi … mengapa terasa berbeda? Matsuri tetap seperti Matsuri yang biasa, entah dia sedang tersenyum atau tidak. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kalau begitu, kenapa gadis tadi terasa … berbeda?

"Aku hanya sedikit … bosan?" Aku memilih kata-kataku dengan sedikit berhati-hati dan pada akhirnya, nada keraguan justru kulontarkan.

Meskipun demikian, dibanding menunggu komentar Matsuri lebih jauh, aku kembali menghadap ke layar komputer. Tanganku mulai bergerak-gerak di layar datar komputer tersebut. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Aku memang tidak tahu hendak melakukan apa. Pikiranku kosong semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kantor. Hanya kebiasaan dan refleks yang membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini.

"Makan siang hari ini … mau bareng?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

_Sudahlah! Bisa kautinggalkan aku?_

Namun, aku tidak serta-merta melontarkan apa yang kupikirkan tadi.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Naruto-_kun_, Sakura, Deidara-_senpai_, dan Kurotsuchi-_senpai_."

Aku terdiam untuk menimbang beberapa saat. Matsuri tidak memberiku waktu lama untuk berpikir.

"Bagaimana?"

Mungkin, perubahan kecil memang hal yang sangat kubutuhkan saat ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kini di sinilah aku berada, di daerah pertokoan yang memang ramai di jam makan siang kantor. Daerah ini memang dipenuhi restoran atau toko-toko yang menjual makanan kecil. Bau masakan menguar di mana-mana. Dan ini justru membuat kami bingung hendak makan apa, di mana.

Seperti biasa, selama perjalanan, aku tidak terlalu bisa mengikuti 'keaktifan' rekan-rekan sekantorku. Setiap mereka membicarakan sesuatu, aku hanya bisa terdiam atau menanggapi sedikit-sedikit. Bukan bermaksud bersikap _cool_ atau apa pun sebutannya. Aku hanya … memang tidak terlalu mengerti percakapan mereka yang kadang tidak jelas ujung-pangkalnya. Aku juga tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk berinteraksi di saat-saat seperti ini. Kadang, aku malah lebih memilih menjawab perkataan mereka di dalam hati.

Canggung. Mungkin kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan sikapku. Tetapi toh aku tidak ingin memedulikan apa pun yang dipikirkan orang tentangku. Negatif, apatis, skeptis. Apa pun. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku menarik diri. Yah, inilah aku.

Si pembosan yang merasa terkurung dalam kebosanan di dunia yang membosankan.

Aku menghela napas. Kali ini aku melakukannya terang-terangan. Dan ternyata tindakanku itu tertangkap oleh mata Matsuri.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_kun_? Kau sudah kelaparan, ya?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang memang lebih pendek dariku. Aku kemudian menggeleng. Tidak, bukan lapar. Aku hanya ….

Kakiku terhenti dalam sekejap. Tubuhku membeku.

Rasanya aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan kurasa mataku masih terlalu baik untuk bisa mengecohku.

Di sana—di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, aku melihat si gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang tadi pagi kulihat di kereta. Gadis itu tampak sedang memilih-milih minumannya. Ia mengernyitkan alis sekilas sebelum ia menjilat bibir dan memasukkan uang koin. Wajahnya terlihat makin semringah saat sebuah kaleng akhirnya meluncur keluar dan berpindah ke tangannya.

Kakiku kembali melangkah. Kali ini seolah aku hendak berlari. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri. Aku kerap kali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Sampai kurasakan satu tarikan tangan di lenganku.

"Gaara-_kun_ mau ke mana? Kita mau ke sana, lho?" ujar Matsuri sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang menjadi tujuanku awalnya.

Aku membiarkan pertanyaan Matsuri menggantung dan memilih untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang. Yang kutemui hanya sosok orang lain yang kini tengah menggunakan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Kugerakkan pandanganku ke arah kanan sedikit lagi dan aku pun mengenali tempat megah itu sebagai stasiun kereta langit.

"Sakura-_chan_, tadi aku seperti melihat Ino, deh?"

"Huh? Salah lihat kali?"

"Mungkin?" Aku hanya bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto dari samping. Kulihat wajahnya tampak merengut dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga tidak yakin sih—makanya tidak aku panggil. Tetapi dia berambut pirang pucat dengan model rambut dikuncir kuda. Matanya juga biru."

"Eh? Masa? Di mana kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura, seperti takjub.

"Di mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke belakang menggunakan jempolnya, "kemudian masuk ke stasiun."

Aku terdiam sementara aku justru mulai memperhatikan pembicaraan teman-temanku.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Ino. Dia kerja apa, ya, sekarang?"

Tak lama, pembicaraan kembali berubah menjadi topik yang tidak kumengerti. Yang kutahu hanya, Matsuri masih menunggu jawabanku dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkeram lenganku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tertahan di sini. Ada yang ingin kupastikan. Karena itulah, kusingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Maaf," ujarku kemudian, "aku nanti menyusul. Kalian pergi duluan saja ke restorannya."

"Eeeh? Gaara-_kun_?"

"Lho? Gaara? Mau ke mana?"

Kuabaikan panggilan teman-temanku dan segera kubawa diriku memasuki stasiun kereta langit Konoha yang belum sampai enam jam kutinggalkan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku kembali lagi ke sini. Ke stasiun megah dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menjulang sampai ke langit. Di jam kerja seperti ini, stasiun kereta langit tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak hilir-mudik di dalamnya serta beberapa robot yang dipekerjakan sebagai petugas keamanan dan pemeriksa karcis. Mungkin orang-orang yang ada di sana adalah orang-orang tidak ada pekerjaan atau pelajar yang tengah membolos.

Bukannya aku peduli. Hanya saja, aku merasa bisa lebih mudah menemukan sosok perempuan yang kucari jika stasiun dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini. Aku pun dengan gesit menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan.

Keberuntungan ternyata berpihak padaku. Aku menemukannya berada di dekat salah satu _counter _penjual karcis. Ia tampak sedang berbicara dengan … orang, bukan robot, penjaga _counter_. Ia tertawa-tawa sekilas sementara aku hanya bisa tertegun.

Lalu dia pun memasuki pintu yang mengantarkannya ke bagian keberangkatan dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mungkin mengejarnya lebih lanjut. Aku tidak membawa kartu kereta abonemenku!

Namun, sekali lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku tetap saja berlari ke arah pintu-pintu bagian keberangkatan. Padahal, sudah jelas aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana. Kalau mencoba menerobos pun, aku pasti akan segera tertangkap oleh robot-robot yang bertugas di sana.

Konyol memang. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, aku yang benar-benar tertahan di pintu pemeriksaan karcis tanpa sadar justru berteriak,

"Tunggu!"

Dia tidak berpaling. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin orang bisa sadar kalau dirinyalah yang tengah dipanggil jika aku hanya meneriakkan kata 'tunggu' tanpa menyebutkan dengan jelas siapa subjek yang kumaksud.

Otakku berputar keras. Dan satu nama tersangkut di benakku. Aku tidak tahu—sungguh, aku tidak tahu—kenapa aku memilih melakukan pertaruhan ini.

"INO!"

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. Tidak mungkin. Namanya … benar-benar 'Ino'?

Tanganku menggenggam pintu batas semakin erat. Jantungku terasa berdebar semakin cepat—perasaan bersemangat mendadak menyelimutiku. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Terakhir … entahlah. Aku sudah lupa kapan.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiri menghalangi salah satu pintu masuk ke bagian keberangkatan. Stasiun yang sepi membuatku merasa beruntung karena aku tidak akan menarik perhatian banyak orang, pun aku tidak akan mengganggu orang-orang yang hendak masuk ke bagian keberangkatan. Di sampingku juga masih ada sekitar lima pintu yang tidak digunakan, menghalangi salah satu pintu tidak akan menjadi masalah, 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang lain sekarang? Sementara, gadis yang entah mengapa kukejar itu kini berada tepat di hadapanku.

Gadis yang sempat menengok ke kanan dan kiri hingga rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang perlahan itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahku. Mata kami kembali bertemu dan aku … aku seakan sampai lupa caranya bernapas. Bahkan kurasakan bahwa mulutku enggan mengatup. Rasanya aku benar-benar terpesona. Terutama ketika ia kembali tersenyum padaku seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Secara refleks aku menganggukkan kepala membalas salamnya. Hanya sampai di sana interaksi kami. Dia pun kemudian melihat ke pergelangan tangannya dan kudengar ia sedikit terpekik. Ia pun lalu berjalan menjauh—berlari tepatnya—hingga ia tidak bisa lagi terlihat oleh kedua mataku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari arah pintu masuk yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangku itu. Selama beberapa saat, aku masih terpaku. Lalu selanjutnya, aku bergegas berbalik arah dan beranjak ke luar stasiun.

Di depan stasiun, aku kembali terdiam. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kuperhatikan saat tujuh lift mulai bergerak naik ke arah langit. Aku menyipitkan mata dan mengangkat tanganku untuk sedikit menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Tak lama, kereta langit yang biasa kunaiki pun datang. Tak lama, lift-lift keberangkatan kembali turun ke bumi. Tak lama, kereta langit pun kembali bergerak hingga tak lagi bisa kuikuti dengan kedua netraku.

Datang dan menghilang.

Seperti gadis misterius itu.

Seperti … '_Ino'_.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan kemudian mengepalkannya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kupikirkan saat ini?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam kembali datang. Kantor-kantor sudah dibubarkan sejak lama. Tetapi, aku sengaja bertahan di kantor hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, nyaris setengah sepuluh. Aku sengaja memilih berlama-lama di kantor hingga aku tidak perlu berdesakkan saat menaiki kereta langit nanti.

Alasan lain … mungkin aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa waktu telah begitu cepat berlalu. Rekan-rekan kantor yang bertanya pun hanya kuberi satu jawaban sama yang sebenarnya adalah jawaban kosong; lembur. Nyatanya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain merenung.

Merenung—seakan menyalahi alur yang selama ini selalu setia kuikuti.

Ini menyedihkan untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku dengan gerakan kasar. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tanganku pun menghantam meja. Aku menyambar tas kerjaku dan aku pun siap meninggalkan kantor.

Aku melewati beberapa robot penjaga keamanan dan setelah menyerahkan kartu tanda pegawaiku untuk ditandai, aku melangkah keluar kantor.

Awalnya, aku merasa tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Tetapi, begitu gedung stasiun tertangkap kedua mataku, semangat yang semula padam itu kembali menyala. Secercah harapan: Mungkinkah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

_Mungkinkah aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino?_

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu kecuali namanya dan bahwa dia adalah seorang teman lama Sakura saat masih di SD sampai SMA. Di bangku kuliah, mereka terpisah dan setelah itu, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sakura tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Ino sekarang—mereka jarang bertemu, pun melakukan kontak.

Rekan-rekan di kantorku sempat menatapku aneh saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan tentang Ino. Matsuri berwajah sedikit masam dan bertanya mengapa aku tertarik padanya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

Tertarik … aku justru baru sadar bahwa itulah yang kurasakan pada Yamanaka Ino. Benar. Mungkin aku memang tertarik pada Yamanaka Ino.

Sosoknya, senyumnya … entah mengapa semua tentangnya membuatku bisa melupakan kebosananku.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa kami akan bertemu di kereta langit?_

_Mungkinkah aku bisa kembali mengecap suatu kebetulan?_

Dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu, aku pun melangkah dengan cepat ke bagian keberangkatan. Selama berjalan, tak lupa aku pun mengedarkan pandangan—barang kali ia pun ada di stasiun ini meskipun kecil kemungkinannya. Hasilnya: nihil.

Namun, aku belum merasa putus asa. Masih ada kemungkinannya. Di kereta langit nanti.

Dan begitulah aku terus-terusan berharap. Hingga aku sendiri kini sudah di lift gerbong tiga, menunggu hingga kereta langit datang. Getaran di bawah kakiku menandakan bahwa kereta langit sudah semakin dekat. Suara gaung samar-samar benda bergerak pun semakin jelas di pendengaranku.

Lalu, kereta langit berhenti di hadapanku. Pintu gerbong yang berlawanan dari tempatku berdiri terbuka, beberapa orang turun dari kereta langit dan memasuki masing-masing lift. Sesuai harapan awalku, kereta langit di jam-jam seperti ini terbilang sepi penumpang. Tak lama, aku pun sudah berada di gerbong tiga kereta langit.

Mataku dengan cepat menyisir gerbong tersebut. Hanya ada tiga-empat orang di sana. Dan tidak ada Yamanaka Ino.

Mengabaikan keinginanku untuk melupakannya, aku justru beralih ke gerbong empat. Gerbong empat, gerbong lima, gerbong enam, gerbong tujuh … tidak ada. Aku berbalik dan sekali lagi melewati gerbong-gerbong yang sudah kulewati sebelumnya. Dua gerbong lagi yang belum kuperiksa.

Di gerbong dua, hanya ada satu orang yang tampak tertidur di kursi kereta dan seorang lain yang tampak memandang ke arah luar kereta. Tidak ada orang yang kucari.

Harapanku pun semakin pupus. Mungkin … Ino memang tidak ada di kereta ini.

Aku pun akhirnya sampai di gerbong satu dan kutemukan kekosongan di sana. Benar-benar tidak ada orang. Aku pun meringis. Jemariku menyisiri rambut merah pendekku.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang entah mengapa kurasakan, aku pun memilih duduk di gerbong satu tersebut. Perasaan kosong itu kembali melandaku.

Bosan.

_Aku ingin bertemu Yamanaka Ino_.

Ini membosankan sekali.

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya._

Tidak pernah kurasakan bahwa sendiri seperti ini membuatku sangat, sangat …

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yamanaka Ino._

… kesepian.

_GREEEK._

Mendadak, pintu tertutup yang menghubungkan antara gerbong kereta dengan gerbong masinis pun terbuka. Refleks saja kepalaku terangkat. Dan aku nyaris saja meloncat dari kursiku jika aku tidak ingat untuk menahan diri. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap bangkit dari kursiku. Kini aku berdiri tegak, dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, dan mata yang membelalak tak percaya.

Suara tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya kemudian sambil berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Senyum belum meninggalkan raut wajahnya yang begitu percaya diri.

"_Ah_ … _uhm_ … ya, aku …."

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Ada perlu apa dengannya? Aku hanya … ingin bertemu?

"Kau masinis kereta langit?"

Alisnya terangkat naik. Ia pun menyeringai sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Yap. Dan dari monitorku, aku bisa melihat ada orang aneh yang menyusuri gerbong demi gerbong."

Kurasakan wajahku menghangat. Aku memang lupa kalau di setiap gerbong dipasang CCTV. Tetapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Ini masalahnya.

Aku bosan mengatakannya, tetapi aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya menjulurkan tangan—berharap ia menyambutnya. Yamanaka Ino memang terlihat bingung, tapi pada akhirnya, ia pun menyambut tanganku.

"Sabaku Gaara," ujarku perlahan, "aku hanya …."

Dan sampai di situlah kata-kataku berakhir. Aku memang payah.

Tetapi, Ino tidak mendesak lebih lanjut. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Dan sebelum aku merespons, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tetapi kurasa kau sudah tahu namaku, ya? Tadi siang kau memanggilku, 'kan? Kautahu namaku dari mana?"

Kuceritakan mengenai Haruno Sakura dan kulihat mata Ino bersinar senang. Bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum. Jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Dalam sekejap, aku bisa mendengarkan ceritanya mengenai Sakura dan persahabatan mereka. Pembicaraan sedikit merambat pada pekerjaan Ino. Ia juga kemudian memberitahuku bahwa saat siang, ia terkadang turun di salah satu stasiun untuk beristirahat dan menyerahkan pengoperasian kereta langit pada robot pembantunya sebelum ia kembali ke keretanya sendiri.

Ini di luar dugaanku dan melebihi harapanku. Kami bahkan sampai lupa duduk dan menikmati pembicaraan itu (sebenarnya hanya Ino yang berbicara dan aku yang mendengarkan) dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa aku langsung cerita panjang lebar padamu, ya? Kau pasti bosan, 'kan, mendengar ceritaku?" Ia menjitak pelan pelipisnya sendiri. Ia kemudian tertawa-tawa. Aku belum sempat membantah saat Ino kembali berbicara.

"Tetapi baru kali ini kulihat ekspresi wajah Sabaku-_san_ yang seperti ini. Biasanya …," Ino memicingkan matanya, "biasanya Sabaku-_san_ berwajah lebih datar dan menebarkan aura seolah kau tidak tertarik pada apa pun."

Aku ingin membenarkan. Tapi Ino masih ingin mengambil alih pembicaraan. Hebat sekali dia. Apa dia sama sekali tidak perlu berpikir sebelum berbicara?

"Seolah … hidupmu begitu membosankan?"

" … Kautahu?"

Ino terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kadang aku melihatmu dari monitorku. Kadang aku melihatmu saat aku sedang berkeliling gerbong. Tapi baru kali ini, ya, kita bertatap muka?"

"Ya, kebetulan."

"Kaukira … itu murni kebetulan?"

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi menantang di wajah Ino. Lidahku kembali kelu untuk berujar. Dan saat itulah, pemberitahuan bahwa kereta sudah mencapai Stasiun Suna menghancurkan keheningan yang mendadak terjadi di antara kami.

Namun, bahkan sampai pintu terbuka pun, aku belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku belum ingin pulang. Aku belum ingin meninggalkan kereta langit.

"Stasiun Suna … kau tidak ingin turun?"

Aku pun bergerak dengan enggan ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi tepat di depan pintu, aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Besok …."

Ino kembali menyela ucapanku,

"Sampai bertemu besok, Sabaku-_san_." Ia pun mendorong punggungku secara perlahan.

Aku akhirnya terkurung dalam lift. Pintu gerbong kembali tertutup. Dan seperti siang tadi, aku kini hanya bisa terus terpaku ke arah kereta langit tempat Ino berada. Seperti siang tadi, ia masih memberikan senyumnya padaku. Bedanya, kali ini Ino melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun … membalas lambaian tangannya.

Lift semakin jauh meninggalkan kereta langit. Dan kereta langit kembali menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Dalam dua puluh dua tahun hidupku, baru sekali ini aku seakan terlepas dari rasa bosan yang kerap membelenggu. Baru sekali ini, aku merasa bahwa hidupku tidak sia-sia dan bahwa aku tidak perlu cemburu pada masa lalu.

Bagaimanapun, manusia memang tidak bisa terus menerus hidup di masa lalu, bukan? Manusia hidup dengan terus berjalan ke depan. Kemajuan dan perubahan tidak bisa dihindarkan. Perkembangan teknologi memang tidak selamanya membawa dampak baik, tetapi tidak selalu membawa dampak buruk.

Apa pun yang terjadi, aku pun hanya bisa melangkah ke hari esok. Di dunia mana pun, di waktu kapan pun, sama saja. Semua tetap harus berusaha menciptakan hari yang baik bagi dirinya sendiri. Kita yang menentukan nasib kita sendiri. Dan selama ini, aku hanya berusaha melarikan diri dan menutup mata dari kebahagiaan yang mungkin bisa kutemukan lebih cepat.

Sekarang, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, perlahan-lahan aku merasa bahwa aku akan bisa meninggalkan semua sikap negatifku.

Bukankah _besok_ aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ino?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa berterima kasih dengan keberadaan **kereta langit**.

.

.

.

Kereta langit; salah satu sarana transportasi berbentuk kereta dengan jalur rel yang terbilang berada di langit dengan penyangga rel yang kokoh di setiap stasiun. Kereta langit; kereta yang jalur perjalanannya diselubungi kaca kuat berbentuk tabung bening yang membuatnya bisa beroperasi dalam cuaca apa pun serta tidak menimbulkan kebisingan ataupun polusi.

Kereta langit; kereta penghubung antar kota yang bergerak dengan kecepatan 532 km/jam dengan dikendarai satu masinis dan didampingi sebuah robot pembantu. Kereta langit; kereta yang menandakan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

Kereta langit; kereta yang mencerminkan gambaran kemajuan menuju masa depan.

.

.

.

Kereta langit; kereta yang mulai saat ini akan terus kuukir dalam kenangan sebagai salah satu **keajaiban** pertemuan.

.

.

.

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

Yohoohoo! Akhirnya beres juga _fanfict_ buat GaaIno ODDS (One Day Dream Story) Event ini. Yaampun, di tengah-tengah WB lho aku bikinnya. Baru dikerjakan menjelang _deadline_ pula. Untung keburu. X""D

Uhm, moga-moga _fanfict_ ini nggak terlalu ngecewain yak X""D

Oh, yah, _many many_ _thanks to_ **Thie-chan (Thiex Noir/Noira Hikari) **yang udah mau jadi _first reader_ untuk _fanfict_ ini. _Thanks a bunch, girl_! #_hug _

Teruuuss … langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review, _ya~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
